A for Ace
by MikanXNatsumefan101
Summary: Mikan, an ace student, bumps into a guy called Hyuuga Natsume one morning and he comments on her underwear, making her mad. On that same day, Narumi announces that there will be a new student and that's when everything goes balistic. REVISING-
1. A meeting with the devil himself

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

MikanXNatsumefan101: Hi! I know I said I wouldn't start writing on anything else until I'm done with my first fanfiction, but I'm kinda having a mental lock and want to sort it out myself; relax, I'm still going to keep on updating. I'm already halfway through. I just need to figure out how to finish the chapter. I'm going to start an alphabetical series from A-Z. I'm going to start first with the alphabet. This won't be the normal GA setting, though.

Mikan: I don't know, I like the normal setting better.

MikanXNatsumefan101: Maybe next time, Mikan-chan. When I'm done with all this, from A-Z.

Action!

Chapter 1: A meeting with the devil himself

Mikan dried herself in the locker room and changed back into her high school clothes. (Gakuen Alice, of course) She'd just gotten out of the swimming pool and her friends were in the locker room with her, praising her for winning yet another competition. It had been 2 years since Mikan had joined the swimming CCA and she became the vice-captain in just 2 months and eventually became captain when the old captain graduated.

Mikan was good in all the sports: Basketball, Volleyball, Netball, Softball, Tennis, Badminton, you name it, you get it. In fact, she was the sports captain in all of these CCAs (co-curricular activities). She could manage sports so well she now had 7 co-curricular activities at one go, AND she was also the sports captain in each and every one of them. Not to mention she was also the head prefect at school, which meant her grades were in tip-top condition. This is her profile:

Name: Sakura Mikan.

Sports: Basketball, Volleyball, Netball, Softball, Swimming, Tennis, Badminton

Status at school: Head prefect, straight A-stars student, popular (73 friends at school)

One thing that gets her mad easily: Boys who whistle at her as she walks down the hallway. What she does to such boys: Remove the backpack from her shoulder and sling it over on shoulder, muster all her strength, turn around, smile at the guy and swings it right over his head, more often than not resulting in him having a concussion.

Height: 165 cm.

Slim, lets her hair down to her waists, brown hair and eyes.

Friends: Hotaru (whom she loves very much), Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu and Sumire

Family:

Siblings: Three older brothers, and one older sister (Ryuu, Akira, Ryoma and Kikai)

Parents: Yuka and Unknown.

Yuka: Tends to let her imagination runaway with her.

This ends Mikan's profile.

Mikan was pretty much a perfect and dream girl, right? Too bad she SO wasn't interested in relationships. Her opinion of relationships is this: Hugging and kissing, big deal. There's seriously nothing much interesting in such things. You could do the same thing to your pet hamster.

The thing was that in her opinion, dating was a boring thing to do. That was what she felt about guys. The same applied for Hotaru. Which was probably why when she first met Hyuuga Natsume, she wasn't awed by his looks. In fact, she was pretty much, 'Like, whatever!' Until he gave a stupid comment on her underwear. Damn him.

It was bright and cheery morning. Mikan was walking calmly to school, a vein twitching in her forehead as she herad a dozen guys wolf-whistling at her. Oh, how she longed to turn around and hit one of them on their heads. She walked on the pavement, her head buried in a book, so she didn't see where she was going. Thud! She bumped into someone and her butt landed lightly on the floor. "Ouch…" She muttered. Then, she promptly stood up and looked at whoever she had bumped into. "I'm sorry I bumped into you!" She bowed down then when she looked up and realized he was only a guy, she frowned. "So it's only a guy."

She looked at him up and down. His features weren't bad, she had to admit. She had never seen a guy who had better features than him before. But, she reminded herself, he was a guy. Guys were idiots, at least in her own opinion. He raised an eye brow. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Nothing. Just that you're a guy. That's all. See you." She started walking away.

"Nice choice of underwear, by the way, Polka-dots!" He called out. She immediately reddened. _Idiot._ She quickened her pace and reached the school quickly. He looked at her, amused. It was the first time a girl hadn't analysed him from head to toe and blush like nobody's business.

Mikan clenched her fists when she recalled that morning's incident. It pissed her off to no end to know that he'd peeked on her underwear. She was the head prefect, so she had to keep her emotions in check and thank goodness she'd managed not to yell her head off at him when he'd commented on her underwear.

She was in the classroom now and Narumi had just pranced in. "Good morning class!" He chirped in a happy mood. Heck, when was he ever NOT in a happy mood? Mikan rolled her eyes. "We have a new transfer student today!"

In walked two boys. One boy had raven hair and crimson eyes. Mikan immediately recognised him as the boy she had bumped into earlier that morning. She narrowed her eyes. She turned her attention onto the boy beside him. Blue eyes, blonde hair, with a bunny in his hands, he was real cute. Too bad Mikan wasn't interested in guys. All the girls except for Nonoko, Hotaru, Anna and Mikan were swooning over the new boys.

The blonde haired guy walked up front and introduced himself first. "I'm Nogi Ruka, a three-star student, my alice is animal pheromones."

The raven haired guy walked up front and uttered coldly, "Hyuuga Natsume. Special star. Fire Alice. Disturb me and I'll burn you."

Narumi then asked them to pick a partner to sit with. They looked around and sweat-dropped when they realized that practically all the girls in class were drooling at them and even some guys. Their eyes searched desperately for someone who wasn't drooling at them and found two separate seats; one beside Mikan and one beside Hotaru. Natsume recognized Mikan as the girl he'd bumped into that morning and smirked. Mikan glared at him, and turned to look at Ruka, smiling sweetly. Ruka practically melted into her smile, it was so beautiful.

Natsume stared at Hotaru. She was, as usual, working on one of her inventions and he noticed her face was quite devoid of emotion. He decided it was safer to sit with some on of his same kind and besides, Ruka was begging him to let him sit with Mikan, because when Ruka had first introduced himself, he noticed Hotaru staring at him with an evil gleam in her eye and whereas Mikan was smiling warmly.

When Natsume sat down, he half expected her to look at him and blush, even just a bit. But to his surprise, when Hotaru lifted her head and looked at him, she looked at him blankly, nodded just a tiny fraction and, as if acknowledging his presence and bent her head back to her work again. This girl was just like him, except maybe slightly colder.

Ruka plonked himself down in his seat and smiled uncertainly at Mikan. "Hi…"

"Hi! My name's Sakura Mikan; I'm the Head prefect!" She smiled brightly at him. The lesson went on as normal and after the lessons, which was time for recess, everyone filed out of the room except for Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka and Natsume. Ruka had formed fast friends with Mikan; he was chatting happily to her even though the lessons for the first half of school was already over, and Natsume stayed because he was waiting for Ruka.

When Hotaru signaled for Mikan to get out of the classroom, Mikan smiled apologetically to Ruka and told him she had to get going, and she bounced off to the canteen with her friends, leaving Ruka and Natsume in the classroom.

When the gang reached the canteen and found a table to sit at, Mikan unwrapped her lunch and started the conversation with, "Do you know there's a haunted toilet at school?"

Nonoko and Anna squealed loudly while Hotaru started munching on the crabs that she'd brought from home. "What happened?" Yuu asked, biting into a green apple.

"How should I know? I'm just saying that it's haunted, that's all!" Mikan replied, starting on her tuna sandwich.

The gang sweat-dropped, all except for Hotaru. "It's on the third floor in the second last cubicle. A girls' toilet, of course." Mikan added.

"Isn't it the one where Kakiri disappeared into?" Hotaru said monotonously. The gang froze.

"What exactly happened?" Mikan asked.

"She walked into the cubicle and I didn't hear a sound from her and I got worried. I was there at the time. I called a security guard to check and when he kicked it open…" Hotaru swallowed an extremely large portion of crab.

"And then??" Everyone urged.

"She wasn't there."

"EH??" Everyone was freaked out now.

"You know, there's something I've never told you guys before." Mikan looked at her fingers, as she spoke up uncomfortably.

"What? You got a boyfriend?" Anna asked excitedly.

"NO!" Mikan glared. "I went into the cubicle before."

"WHAT??" Eveyone, again, but Hotaru gasped.

"There was a hand that came out of the cubicle. It was black in colour." Mikan fidgeted.

"And then???" Nonoko questioned.

"And… I ran away." Mikan looked down at her shoes. Everyone sweat-dropped. _That was lame…_

Just then, the cafeteria doors opened and Ruka and Natsume strolled in. All the girls swooned and Natsume's eyes swept across the canteen and his eyes locked onto Mikan. Mikan at the moment felt like cursing aloud, but she had a Head prefect reputation to keep. He walked up to her table and looked at her, with Ruka following obediently behind him.

"Hyuuga."

"Polka-dots." She could have killed him for saying that.

To be continued…


	2. The idiots who ruined the day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

MikanXNatsumefan101: Wow, I didn't expect to get so many reviews! Thanks for reviewing, people! You know, I was thinking the other day that this would only have romance at the later chapters. Is that okay with you guys? I mean, what with Mikan thinking relationships are stupid, Natsume not interested in girls, it's not going to be easy to make them get together, so, yeah. Besides, I did warn you that this fanfiction was more on humor as you have seen in the first genre. But I love MXN, so I'll do my best to make the romance work.

Chapter 2: The burning and passionate hatred for him

Mikan clenched her fists in her bedroom, recalling what had happened in the cafeteria earlier.

_Mikan dragged him out of the cafeteria and glared at him. "Don't you dare, DARE say that again in front of everyone ever again!!"_

"_And why is that so?" Natsume drawled, raising one of his eyebrows._

"_It would ruin my reputation as a dignified Head prefect, you idiot!"_

"_Then I would be happy to ruin it for you." Natsume walked back inside the cafeteria and everyone rushed at him._

"_Natsume, why did you call Mikan-sama Polka-dots?"_

"_Is there a special reason?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Please tell us!"_

"_It's the design of her underwear this morning." He replied nonchalantly, walking towards Ruka._

"_EH???"_

"_You pervert!" Mikan appeared at the cafeteria doors, her face aflame, out of anguish, humiliation and hatred._

_She stalked out of the cafeteria and everyone was gasping._

"That IDIOT!" Mikan groaned. "How am I going to face anyone ever again?" She felt herself perspiring due to her running back to her room in a hurry and decided to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Natsume was stalking her and he saw her entering her room and snuck in when he heard her in the shower, landing lightly on the balcony porch. He was pretty interested in her, in an amused sort of way, as girl had ever looked at him and not blush, except for Mikan's best friend, Hotaru, and he doubted whether she was even human.

He heard her talk to herself in the shower. "Hmm, let's compose a song for Hyuuga Natsume. Let's see. Umm…"

He sat on her bed and waited for the song to come out of her mouth.

"_I see you everywhere_

_I see you in the sky_

_I see you in my dreams_

_I see you in my heart _(Natsume raised his eyebrows. This sounded kind of romantic to him. Was she falling for him? He hoped not. The last thing he needed was another fan girl to stalk him.)

_WHY, WHY, WHY oh why_

_Am I am so cursed to see you everyday of my life_

_Enemies always cross paths as they say_

_But we seem to cross paths so often_

_You are the only one_

_Who can make me so mad_

_I hate you so much_

_I just want to blow your head off and_

_Hang it on my wall _(Natsume sweat-dropped at this part. It was definitely not a love song.)

_As proof that I won_

_In our stupid blood shed_

_I hate you so much_

_I just want to blow your head off_

_And hang it on my wall…"_

The song ended and Mikan stepped out of the shower, wearing a pair of white shorts and a turquoise shirt. "What are you doing in my room?" She asked somewhat calmly, or as calmly as she could, without blowing her top or showing a sign that she was actually raging inside. _Boys_, She thought, shaking her head, _are all idiots._

Natsume straightened up. "I'm leaving. Oh, and nice song, Polka-dots." He added before jumping out of her room from the balcony.

"HYUUGA!!!" He smirked when he heard his name being mentioned.

Mikan frowned. Boys! They were all IDIOTS! With the exception of Yuu, Koko, and Ruka-pyon, of course. She started on her homework and when she was finished, she went off to Koko's room to talk about who's mind he had read today. Koko was one friend whom she knew would never tease her about the nickname Natsume gave her. She was walking down the hallway to the one-star dorm when she heard some noises coming from the staff room. She frowned. The voices sounded so familiar to her.

"Get off me!"

"Please? Just one!"

"No!!!"

"But I want to!"

"WHAT IF PEOPLE CATCH US??"

"Then let them see us! There's nothing wrong with us doing this, anyway!"

"Is there something wrong with your brain?! Of course doing this is wrong! People might get the wrong idea of me! You are already like this, but I'm not! So I don't want to! And what do you mean by us?! You mean YOU!!"

"But I thought you liked me!"

"I did not!!! Just because I saved your neck from the lion does NOT mean I like you! The principal told me to!"

"Please? I just want one!"

"NO!! GET OFF ME I SAID!!!!" At this moment, the door flung open and two adults came sprawling out from the teachers' staffroom: Narumi and Persona. Narumi was on top of Persona. The both of them stared at Mikan, sweat-dropping.

"…" Mikan sweat-dropped at the scene in front of her. Then she realized Hotaru might pay her good money for this photo of Persona and Narumi. Quick as a flash, she got out her handphone and snapped a quick picture of them and rushed off.

She heard them bickering as she strolled away. She wondered what it was all about. So she hid behind a pillar and eavesdropped on their converstion.

"I just wanted a kiss!!"

"On MY lips? You're insane! Now a student has seen us! I told you I'm straight!"

"BUT!!!" Mikan chuckled and turned away when she understood what it was all about. Teachers could be idiots, too. She took one step forward and bumped into someone.

"Ouch…" She muttered when her bum hit the floor. She immediately stood up and looked at the person in front of her. Then she narrowed her eyes. Hyuuga Natsume. Why, WHY did enemies have to cross paths so often?

She felt like singing the song she had sung earlier in the shower. She walked away and she suddenly heard him speak. "See you later, ichigo-kara."

It took her only thirty seconds to figure out what he was talking about and her face turned red. He was the only one who could make her so mad! She really felt like blowing his head off and hanging it on her wall right now. She took a deep breath and kept walking.

The next day.

Mikan whistled cheerfully as she walked down the halls. She was in a happy mood because Hotaru paid her well for the photo. Then she bumped into someone, AGAIN. Instead of falling backwards, however, she found herself falling forwards. Ten seconds later, Mikan found herself on top of Hyuuga Natsume. Koko whistled when he walked past them headed for the classroom and winked at Mikan. Mikan turned red and stood up immediately and rushed into the classroom before Natsume could make anymore stupid comments.

However, thanks to Koko, news had spread around like wild fire that Mikan was stalking Natsume and was currently in love with him. She plunk herself down her seat and sighed. Suddenly, a newspaper hit the table with a loud noise. "How dare you stalk MY Natsume-sama? I, Koizumi Luna, challenge you to a debate!" Mikan looked up and groaned. Another idiot fighting for the idiot's affection. Could the day get any worse?


	3. The stupid photos which ruined her day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

MikanXNatsumefan101: Yippee! I managed to update my other fan fiction! I'm updating a new story right now. Hope that's fine with you guys. I like having lots of fanfictions at one go. That will give me time to think out my other fan fictions while I type another one out. Yeah. I hate asking people to give me ideas and I prefer to think things through by myself. I mean, wouldn't it be disappointing if one day you thought I uploaded a new chapter but it turned out to be an author's note? So, yeah. You get what I mean, hopefully.

Chapter 3:The idiots who ruin the day AGAIN!

Mikan raised her eyebrows as she stared at the new president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub. Sumire had retired a few weeks ago when she realized she had to post up new photos of them on the notice board every week and give out badges to the newcomers and think up of enrolment tests for them and decided to resign.

"Natsume-sama? Isn't that like Kami-sama?" Mikan asked, standing up.

"Well, yeah, because we worship Natsume-sama!" Luna announced proudly. Mikan rolled her eyes. Talk about idiots!

"Whatever, Luna." She sat back down in her seat. What was _her_ problem?

Luna was about to slap her face out of fury when Mikan's hand caught hers. "Don't attempt to hurt people when you can't face the consequences, _Luna_." She hissed, her eyes covered by her bangs as she twisted Luna's hand behind her back. Luna cried out in pain. Everyone in class stopped what they were doing at the moment to look at the Head prefect. They had never seen this side of her and they were pretty curious. Even Natsume had slid his manga off his face and was watching the two girls.

Mikan activated her strength and speed alice, combined the two of them and slammed Luna against the wall, causing her to shriek in pain. Then she activated her ice alice and made an ice sword. She slanted it over her neck, pausing there for a moment. "Luna, would you like me to slash it over your neck?" She asked sweetly in a poisonous voice. Luna just froze, staring at her in horror. "Good." Mikan smiled dangerously. She leaned forwards until her face and Luna's were only two inches apart. "Then remember this: I am not interested in that pathetic excuse for a human with the name of Hyuuga Natsume, who is in the seat next to Hotaru. Don't forget that. The next time you suggest such a thing, I'll make sure you will never forget what its like to suffer at my hands; trust me, it's a lot worse than Persona's." She then released her and melted the ice sword, walking back into her seat, only to find practically the whole class gasping at her. _Guess I over-did it._ She gave a sigh.

Natsume smirked underneath his manga. _This girl is interesting. She doesn't drool over me like the other girls do, and she swore to kill the next person who claims she's in love with me._

Mikan tried to ignore the stares of the students as she walked to her next class, Biology. "Argh, I don't understand! I was merely trying to keep her mouth shut! Why does everyone think that's a big deal?!" Mikan groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Umm, Mikan-chan, I think you were actually threatening her life if she didn't shut up!" Anna laughed nervously, as she and Nonoko sweat-dropped.

Hotaru held up some photos. Mikan peered at it. "Ah…ah…" She stared at them, her mouth open.

"Nani, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko and Anna peered at the photos and immediately turned red. Persona and Narumi were in the picture with Narumi on top of Persona. Due to the fact that both were guys, the picture looked slightly obscene.

Narumi pushed through the crowd and stared at the notice board. "Ah—" He gulped as the pupils in the vicinity smiled dangerously.

"Ooh… Forbidden love…" His eyes traveled down the photo, and to Mikan's horror, the words below were: Taken by Sakura Mikan. Distribution: Imai Hotaru.

"Mikan—What is this about?" He tried to ask calmly.

"Ah, he he he!" Mikan laughed nervously. "You know, umm, the time I accidentally overheard your conversation in the staffroom?" She twiddled her fingers, and Hotaru, to her horror, pulled out Mikan's cell phone and played something from it.

_Whirr!_

"_Get off me!"_

"_Please? Just one!"_

"_No!!!"_

"_But I want to!"_

"_WHAT IF PEOPLE CATCH US??"_

"_Then let them see us! There's nothing wrong with us doing this, anyway!"_

"_Is there something wrong with your brain?! Of course doing this is wrong! People might get the wrong idea of me! You are already like this, but I'm not! So I don't want to! And what do you mean by us?! You mean YOU!!"_

"_But I thought you liked me!"_

"_I did not!!! Just because I saved your neck from the lion does NOT mean I like you! The principal told me to!"_

"_Please? I just want one!"_

"_NO!! GET OFF ME I SAID!!!!"_

_Bang! Pow! Crash!_

At this point, Hotaru explained it was the staffroom door flinging open. Mikan was begging her not to reveal anymore, but Hotaru merely ignored her.

"_I just wanted a kiss!!"_

"_On MY lips? You're insane! Now a student has seen us! I told you I'm straight!"_

"_BUT!!!"_

Hotaru stopped the playing and said, "So that's what happened."

The pupils had glints in their eyes. Narumi looked freaked out.

Mikan glared pointedly at Hotaru. "Hotaru!!! It's your fault that I got detention!"

Hotaru shot back, "It's your fault you took the pictures, recorded everything and was stupid enough to hand it to me." She was ripping apart a crab.

Mikan groaned as she slumped down on the table. Natsume had sniggered at the scene earlier on and was thus entitled to detention as well. Detention was bad for a Head Prefect, if you weren't aware of this. Plus Mikan had to spend at least one hour in detention with the Hyuuga guy. She was wrong. Things _could_ get worse.

MikanXNatsumefan101: I won't be updating for a while! I'm havng a slight mental block, but if I received lots of reviews, I might!


	4. It's his fault, I tell you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

MikanXNatsumefan101: Hey everyone! How are you doing? Thanks to all those who reviewed in the previous chapter! Let's see:

sakurahua2x

ashleefen—She does that when she's not wearing her prefect tie, and she doesn't wear that during recess or after school, and the teachers and principal forgive her because they understand that it's a pain to have so many annoying wolf-whistles. Thanks for the review!

vivacious-damozel

KawaiiLinaKisses

animecrazyy

mangaluver123

cutepuff

fire dragonheart

Yemi Hikari—Yep, kinda, because this is not in the Gakuen Alice setting, so I have to change their characters a little, but making Natsume sappy and cheerful is a no-no for me! Haha! Thanks for the review!

dominiqueanne

akerue

Twaelight

Irumi Kanzaki

-kradraven-

Thanks, you all! Well, let's get ahead with the detention!

Chapter 4: It's his fault, I tell you!

Mikan sighed as she sat in her seat. She gazed out of the window. She couldn't believe that fate could be so cruel. Her prefect reputation was ruined, thanks to her best friend. What was worse was that she was trapped in this stuffy room with a guy called Hyuuga Natsume.

Boy, did life suck or what. She hated the way he'd always smirked at her whenever she'd give him one of his secret glares. She glanced over her shoulder again. Sure enough, he was staring right back at her. She gave him the hardest glare she could muster as of the moment, and to her fury, he merely smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes, and tried to calm down the volcano that was more than willing to erupt at the moment. Mikan turned back in her seat and started reading her book. She and the idiotic guy were the only people in the room, and she resented Narumi for that.

Natsume was frankly rather surprised when he found out she wasn't the type to swoon or drool or melt into a puddle upon seeing a hot guy. _She's worthy of being the head prefect. _He admitted to himself, as he gazed at her slim back while she was reading a book. _She's perfect in everything; She doesn't fall in love with guys for fear they might distract her (Though I doubt it.), She has perfect grades, great at sports, helpful and cares for her friends. She's something you hardly see these days. _Natsume mused quietly, amazed at her character.

A while later, he was getting bored, so he leaned across the table and whispered in her ear, "_Boo!_" As expected of the head prefect, she didn't move an inch and didn't seem to be freaked out at all, so he moved back to his seat, bored to death, till he saw her turning her head slowly towards her. He thought she was going to glare at him or call her stupid, but was stunned to see her face completely white and drained of all emotions but one: utter fear.

She swallowed slowly, and attempted to whisper, but only managed to force out some words in a hoarse voice, "_You… jerk._" To tell the truth, Natsume was totally surprised to see her freaked out to this stage, as he thought she was perfect and everything, but he'd managed to prove one of her weakness: She was scared of sudden noises and whispers.

Mikan closed her eyes and slowly, her body hit the floor in her weakened and freaked-out state. "Damn." Natsume muttered under his breath, as he gazed at Mikan, who had fainted due to fright.

She was going to yell at him when she woke up, and he was certain about it. Talk about phobias. Natsume gazed around the classroom, and realized the teacher in charge of them had locked them in, for fear that they may try to escape. There was no way to bring the brunette to the hospital, so the raven-haired boy merely sat down and read one of his favourite mangas to kill time.

One hour later, Mikan regained consciousness, and recalled what had happened earlier. "HYUUGA YOU IDIOT!!" That did it. The volcano finally erupted, after much anticipation from Natsume. She fumed and sat up right. The idiot was going to get it. After standing up from the floor, she dusted her skirt and walked up to him.

She attempted to punch him, but not surprisingly, he caught it. Thus, the wrestling match ensued. Just when Mikan was about to manage to slash her penknife across his wrist, the classroom door opened, and Narumi skipped in cheerfully, exclaiming that detention was over. Mikan could have killed him; after all, she was just about to kill the person who made her life a living hell, he barged in.

Narumi's jaws dropped upon seeing their position on the floor. Apparently, in Mikan's unconsciousness, she'd rolled over on top of Natsume, and the worse part was that her legs were in between his. What a disaster. She reflected just at the horrible moment, _Let's just kill this eye-witness and get it over with. Who knows? I might feel slightly better, knowing that the only eye-witness was gone, and nobody could possibly spread this scene across school. After all, nothing really happened between us. My life would be worse than a living hell if people across the school heard about this, especially if it reached the ears of a girl called Koizumi Luna and Shouda Sumire. Plus, everyone would be happy that this gay was no longer around to mess with our heads with his stupid Alice. So why don't I just charge over to him and plunge my penknife which I'm holding right now in my hand into his heart?_

Apparently, not only was the guy a gay, but also a freaking gossiper. By the end of the day, everyone in school knew about Natsume and her private relationship (Like it even existed in the first place), ranging from the principal (who lectured her on her not associating with idiots like Hyuuga Natsume) to the teachers and finally, to the whole student body.

Oh, Kami-sama could be so sadistic. And right now, she was sitting at her lunch table together with all her friends (NOT including Natsume and Ruka), which marked the beginning of all the gossips that were about to fly through the air of the cafeteria. _This is it, Kami-sama._ Mikan smiled bitterly, munching on her tuna sandwich. _All the years I spent learning the school rules just so I could be a prefect, and the reputation I had earned from being a prefect. All of it is going down the drain. And now all the positive views about me is about to change into negative ones. Are you happy now, you sadistic idiot?!_

"Mikan, is it true that you are going out with Natsume? I thought you hated him!" Nonoko asked cheerfully. Mikan held up the picture, trying to explain to her friends, and the whole student body pricked up their ears and listen attentively.

"See, this penknife I had in my hand? He annoyed me so much that I wanted to kill him, so I was about to slash his wrist, Narumi came barging and there you go."

"But that doesn't explain the position!" Kimi Saeki protested, and came up with a really lame analogy that Mikan thought she was a fool. "I know! Maybe you wanted to kiss him, but he didn't want to, so you pushed him down, and held out the penknife and threatened to kill him if he didn't agree to kiss you?"

"Hey, that's possible!" A random girl from one of the tables at the back of the cafeteria spoke up, and everyone started to agree. Mikan groaned. Where on earth did her dominance go? She used to be able to control all the students with one snap of finger before HE came, but apparently, he was her jinx. The bane of her life.

"It's his fault, I tell you." Mikan sank down in her seat, as her friends looked at her sympathetically. Rumors that Sakura Mikan, the head prefect of Gakuen Alice had fallen for the campus hottie, Hyuuga Natsume. Oh joy. Another reason for Mikan to scream in everyone's faces. Hadn't she had enough problems already? Having to deal with that stupid jerk, and to keep that lunatic Koizumi's mouth shut. Geez, life was cruel. Oh, yes. Very cruel.


	5. An idea that formed in his head

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 5

"Say, just admit you like him already, Mikan!" Anna perched on Mikan's bed. Nonoko, Hotaru and Anna had come over for a visit to Mikan's home. Yuu and Koko wanted to come too, but Yuka was a strict boy-hater. In fact, she was the one who taught Mikan how to be immune to the sweet things that guys normally do, seeing as Yuka thought guys were idiots. She'd divorced her husband a while ago after discovering his antics, and got annoyed at him.

"I will not, because I do not!" Mikan insisted, annoyed.

"Honestly, why don't you like guys?" Nonoko asked out of curiousity, after hearing Mikan repeatedly saying that she would never get a boyfriend.

"Guys are idiots. To tell the truth, I'd rather marry my laptop than get a boyfriend." Mikan replied, throwing a fond gaze at her beloved laptop. Recently, she got hooked on the anime she was watching, and vowed to love the laptop forever.

"Well then, maybe you should state the reasons why!" Anna said excitedly, while Hotaru flipped through the channels on the television in Mikan's room.

"One: Guys are immature. For every word that you say, they say ten sentences. They never know when to shut up. Two: Most of them are after our body and looks. Heck, they might even be after us to increase our popularity! And Nonoko, don't you give me that disapproving look," Mikan added, "True, not all guys are like that, but honestly, how many guys can you find who remain absolutely faithful to you? One of them is bound to cheat on you someday any way. It's a waste of time, I say. One who dates utterly does not know how to live her life properly. I mean, she could spend the time on her studies and aim for the student council or something! Get good grades, go to an excellent collage, and get a good job. And finally, save all the money you earned, and get a kick out of spending it all on a bunch of your favorite manga! That's my number one aim in life; other than to buy a cooler laptop, that is."

The door opened, and Kikai stepped in. "Mikan! I'm totally bored! All of my girlfriends have boyfriends and I'm actually restricted from having one! And all of the guys at school are so cute, too!" She whined, plopping down on her bed.

"Give me a break! You know, Hajiru said that to Toro-chan back at my old school, and you know what? Toro-chan said, 'You don't know what you're talking about. I have a boyfriend, and he's a _loser_.' Ha! Can you believe that?" Mikan exclaimed, hugging her bolster.

"Honestly, I think Mom's teaching's have somewhat rubbed off on you. You act like a miniature Yuka nowadays. Can't believe you!" Kikai shook her head. "Honestly, since you don't date, what DO you do?" She asked.

"I cuddle my laptop and watch anime on it. God, the anime guys are SO hot!" Mikan gushed as she swooned. "You should see Tsukimori from La Corda dO'ro!"

Anna shook her head. "She's nuts about him and Hihara. The sad thing is that they are not even real. How pathetic can she get?" She whispered to Kikai, and the two of them giggled.

"HEY! I heard that!" Mikan snapped as she shot the two giggling girls a fierce glare. Anna and Kikai raised their hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Oh, yeah, sis, I heard that you like Hyuuga Natsume from school. Man, news travels fast!" Kikai commented, "Is that true?"

"NO!!" Mikan protested. "I hate him to the core! I was supposed to sing a song at the last dance next week, and I've dedicated a hate song I made up myself to Hyuuga Natsume. And what's that pervert's problem? That jerk keeps peeking at people's underwear! I swear, I'm going to kill him in the future." Mikan's eyes turned red as Anna and Nonoko sweat-dropped. Kikai sighed.

"Besides, being a head prefect means not being involved in any relationship. I have to be good at grades, good at sports, and above all, no BGR!! And don't mention 'boyfriend' in this house: It's a forbidden word. I'd get grounded if Mom hears me." Mikan pouted.

"Listen, I've got to get started on the assignment the student council assigned me. Could you go back? I'll see you tomorrow! And Kikai, leave me alone for a while. This assignment is important. Thanks!" Mikan told them as she switched on her laptop, as the girls left her room.

The next day at school

Mikan groaned when she sat down at her table and everyone started questioning her about her relationship with Hyuuga Natsume. To make matters worse, Hyuuga Natsume, her worst enemy alive, was sitting at the table right next to hers. She cast a glance at him, and he was staring right back at her. The said person raised his hand, gave a wave, and winked at her. Everyone gasped. "Ooh…"

"Someone likes Mikan!" Nonoko teased in a sing-song voice, which Mikan found pure annoying.

"Shut up!" She replied grumpily, propping her chin up by supporting it with her right palm, as she gazed moodily at her tuna sandwich.

She gave a sigh, and at the same time, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Mikan whipped her neck around, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. THE Hyuuga Natsume was sitting right beside her, and his ARM was around her shoulders. "What's up?" He asked coolly.

The fan girls started erupting. "Sakura Mikan! Who do you think you are?"

"You man-eater!"

"How dare you seduce Natsume-sama!"

"I know you are the head prefect, but that doesn't mean you can own him!"

"SHUT UP!" Mikan bellowed, sitting up from the table. "From now on, Hyuuga, stay the HELL away from ME, you hear? I hate playboys and the idiotic things they do. So STAY THE HELL AWAY!" She pushed his arm away and dashed to the doors of the cafeteria.

"Wait! So does that mean if I stop being a playboy, you'll go out with me?" Natsume called after her. She paused, and Natsume smirked.

"Then, she turned around and uttered the words Hyuuga Natsume would never have expected her to say. "HELL NO! Listen, I was RAISED by my mother who was an official man-hater and she was the one who told me if I ever got a boyfriend, she'd bury me right beside my grandparents' graves! Plus, I also learned to hate guys during that period! So it makes no difference! So, leave me alone!"

Natsume raised his eyebrows and stared at her. Then, he smirked. He'd just thought of an idea, and nothing was going to prevent him from executing it. "Natsume, you just thought of something, didn't you?" Ruka asked him nervously, seeing the expression on his face. They weren't best friends for nothing.

"Don't try to stop me." Natsume gave him a warning, and strolled off to the Sakura tree to relax.

-

-

-

-

MikanXNatsumefan101: How was it? Review please! I'd like to hear your take on this! I think the next chapter will be posted up very soon; I've got a rough idea on that! Thanks to all my precious reviewers, and to one of the reviewers who requested for a longer chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter long, and you bet it'll be satisfying!


	6. A moronic boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan stomped all the way home, all the while muttering, "That idiot, he should die, just drop dead. The more he suffers, the better I'll feel. The idiot ruined my life. I hate him." And so she kept on cursing him under her breath, not knowing that the person she hated the most would be at her house when she opened the door.

"Mom? I'm home!" She yelled when she turned the door knob and stepped into her luxurious mansion.

Mikan's butler bowed, "Mikan-sama, your mother is in the living room talking with one of your school friends."

"Cool! Is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"No, no. He is a guy. Apparently, his name is Hyuuga Natsume."

Mikan's eye twitched. School friends? Please, they were SO not. She dumped her bag on her bed in her bedroom and dashed down to the living room, her heart sinking as she spotted a mop of raven-hair and her mom sitting in the living room. He had indeed stepped foot into her house. This is it, from this day onwards, she would be grounded. Till she turned eighty. Why, WHY did she and that demon have to cross paths? "Mom?" She called tentatively.

"Mikan darling!" Yuka turned around and greeted her with a big smile. "Meet Hyuuga Natsume! He's your classmate, I hear!"

"And the most irritating out of all the idiots in class." Mikan mumbled under her breath, and forced a smile on her face. "Hi, Natsume." Her eyes twitched at the attempt to call him by his first name.

"Mom? Why is he here?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, just that he's new to the school, and so he asked his mom, whose a good friend of mine, to ask if I could get you, my perfect daughter to guide him around the school." Yuka replied cheerfully. "Originally I hesitated, but look at what a gentleman he is!" Yuka gestured towards Natsume, and Mikan rolled her eyes while Natsume smirked. "And because of him, I've decided." Yuka had this big grin on her face, and Mikan freaked out for a while. _Don't tell me—_"Not all guys are idiots like your stupid father, and therefore I've decided to give your friends a chance. They can, from now on, come over to our house and hang out and do whatever teenagers do. And this, of course, includes Natsume." Seeing Mikan's face light up, Yuka added, " Of course, there is a condition for this. You must give Natsume a tour around school, and guide him. The poor boy is very lost in the new school." She nodded in the direction of Natsume, while Mikan resisted the urge to snort.

_Hah! Him? A lost boy? Pul-ease! He, a mega playboy a lost boy? God, this must be the work of the devil. For me to give him a tour around school and guide him. I wonder what would happen, say if I kill him and get it over with. My life would be so much better._ Mikan's train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard Yuka inviting Natsume to stay for dinner. He eyes widened. _What the—_"That's settled, then! Mikan, show him to the shower. He must be worn out by now. Oh, and get him your brother's clothes please. I hope you don't expect him to go around naked in the house."

Mikan rolled her eyes, and started walking towards her bedroom where the shower was, and beckoned him to follow her. When Natsume entered her room, she told him to wait while she went to get some clothes for him. When she came back with Ryuu's clothes, Natsume had taken off his shirt, and the half-naked guy sat on the bed. Mikan stared at him, annoyed. Natsume smirked. "Like what you see, Polka?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "No idiot. I'm used to this anyway. Ryuu and Ryoma do it all the time in the house anyway. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko are also used to seeing them half-naked. Not that they care. I'm just irritated that your stupid butt is on my bed. Get it off, monkey." She handed him Ryuu's clothes, and sat down. "Hurry up and take a shower."

Natsume raised his brows. "Who's Ryuu and Ryoma?" He asked, and for a second, Mikan almost thought she heard a tinge of accusation in his voice.

"My brothers, idiot. And they are WAY hotter than you, moron. Not that I'm interested in my own siblings, of course. Just showing you that there are people hotter than you." Mikan replied, as she shoved Natsume into the shower. "Get in already, idiot. Dinner is going to be ready soon and I can't appear at the table unless you come with me. You are the guest, after all. So hurry up, slowpoke!" She grumbled as she sat down at her table and started working on her language homework.

When Natsume exited from the bathroom, Mikan half-dragged him to the dining room, where Yuka, Kikai, Ryuu and Ryoma were sitting at. When Kikai saw him, she said enthusiastically, "So, Mikan! This HOT guy is the one everyone assumed that you were with? God, you don't know what you are complaining about!"

Yuka raised her eyebrows, and Mikan shot Kikai a death glare while Natsume smirked, making Kikai swoon, but Ryuu and Ryoma merely ignored him and took more crabs off the plates, and continued their talk. "He's your boyfriend, Mikan?" She asked, in a voice that made Mikan feel she was on shaky ground. Her mom only talked in this manner when she was about to burst in excitement the next moment or erupt in the next second. Mikan hesitated, trying to figure out what was coming up next, but before she could answer, Yuka exploded.

"Mikan! You've grown so much! I'm so happy that Natsume is your boyfriend! You have great taste in men! I mean, Natsume is such a gentleman!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands, while Mikan restricted herself from snorting at her comments. Natsume, a gentlemen? God, her mother must have been blind. Either that, or Natsume must have covered up the fact with so many layers of lies it managed to conceal the truth, like the way Sumire covered up her ugly face with a heavy foundation.

Besides, didn't Yuka promise to ground Mikan if she ever got a boyfriend? Looks like her opinion changed ever since she met the Hyuuga Natsume in person. Of course, she had only seen the hypocritical side of him. She rolled her eyes, and went to sit beside Ryuu, the hotter of the two. Ryuu had light brown hair and emerald-like eyes. Ryoma had raven hair and brown eyes. Needless to say, Ryuu stood out the most. Ryuu turned around in his seat and greeted Mikan, "Hey sis! How's your day?"

Mikan glared at him. "Need you ask? I thought it was pretty obvious that a _certain_ monkey ruined my whole day!" She threw a glare at Natsume, who had pulled up a seat beside her, and he put his arm around her. "Get your hands off me, monkey." She hissed at him, as he smirked.

Luckily, Ryuu saved her day by removing Natsume's arm around her shoulder and said coolly, "No PDAs around here, please. People are eating."

Thanks to her mother, Yuka, who ruined her day as soon as Ryuu saved it, she chirped happily, "No no, let the love birds do what they want! We shouldn't interrupt in their relationship!" Mikan could have killed her for saying that. And for the rest of the dinner, she kept attempting to burn holes in her mother by shooting death glares at her when she wasn't looking. Fate could be oh-so cruel.

The morning at school—

"Mikan!" Yuu called out, waving to her happily, as she smiled back at the class representative.

"Good morning, Yuu." Mikan greeted him as Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko made their way to him. Just then, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, and looked to her right. Sure enough, Hyuuga Natsume was there, smirking as always.

"SAKURA MIKAN!!" The fan girls' shrieks were unbearable, and Mikan wanted to kill them for almost making her deaf.

"She's taken, Tobita. So if you don't mind…" Natsume told linchou coolly, as Mikan burned holes in him with glares. He put his arm around her shoulders, and walked Mikan to her seat, while Koko and Mochu wolf-whistled.

"Back off!" Mikan hissed, when Natsume plopped down on the seat that was supposed to be Ruka's. "We are NOT together! I told you before that guys were idiots who get a girl's heart, hold it like a treasure, then heartlessly walks all over it!"

"What if I don't do that?" Natsume asked her.seriously.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. There was no way that could happen! _I mean, all guys cheat on their girlfriends at least once, right?_ "The answer's still no. I'd rather marry the laptop. And I mean that literally." She told him, and he smirked. Well, you should have known by now that Hyuuga Natsume was not like any ordinary guy you would see often.

And then, just at the moment Mikan thought he was going to leave her alone, guess what he did? He tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger, and kissed her. He KISSED her. Right in front of everyone. Could you believe it? Okay, at least I can. He's known for being unpredictable, after all. Everyone stared at the two in silence. You could hear a pin drop in the classroom. No one could believe what they were seeing. Mikan fumbled for a while, before finally realizing what was going on. Then, she did the most unexpected thing. She fainted, right on the spot. When the poor traumatized girl came to, she found herself in the school's hospital. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu and Yuu were sitting by her bedside.

"What happened?" She asked, dazed for a moment, as she attempted to collect her thoughts, having gone through an unbelievable event earlier.

"You freaked out when Hyuuga kissed you and fainted in the classroom earlier." Hotaru stated emotionlessly.

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Mikan recalled, then, as if on cue, she panicked. "NO! Please, tell me that was NOT real! I did not just kiss a guy! My life is ruined; I'm tainted for life!" She shrieked, going into hysterics.

"Mikan, calm down." Yuu sweat-dropped."You could always get that Natsume to take responsibility."

"No! I'll rather die! Asking that guy? My life is already a living-hell, what with my own mother thinking that Natsume is my boyfriend, and he pretending to be my boyfriend, and you want it to get worse? Seriously, how sadistic can you get?" Mikan gave Yuu a death glare, as the poor guy attempted to blend in the surroundings so he wouldn't be noticed and face the wrath of the particularly dangerous Sakura Mikan as of the moment.

"Oh yeah, Mikan-chan, I remember that you mentioned that your mom has started allowing boys to enter the mansion. Is it okay if we go to your home after school?" Koko piped in.

"Go ahead," Mikan grumbled. "Now get out! I want some time to myself!" She got out of bed and started pushing them out of the room.

Then, she sat back down on the bed and touched her lips with her index and middle finger. _I don't get it. I was positive there was a spark when he kissed me. And his lips were minty. _She gave a sigh and leaned back on the wall. _What is this feeling?_

MikanXNatsumefan101: This ends the chapter for today! Compared to my previous chapters, this is rather long! Hope you are happy, because I spent all my free time on this, ensuring that the characters were not OOC. Now you know that Mikan's starting to develop feelings for a particular raven haired boy! I loved this chapter! It was one of my favorites! I hoped you liked this too! Please review after reading! Thank you to all the reviewers for my previous chapters! Especially one who reviewed all the chapters! You know who you are! Special thanks to you! And hopefully I'll update another chapter soon! School's being a bitch these days. Ugh. :)


End file.
